


Pleasant Distraction

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig gets in Chibs' way while he's trying to go over his chores at the clubhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Distraction

"Move over, Tigger."

Tig blinks at him, then shakes his head.

"No."

Chibs stares at him, frowning.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Chibs sighs and pushes Tig out of his way.

"Move over 'fore Clay cuts off both our dicks."

"Nah, he won't do that." Tig settles on the edge of the pool table, folds his arms across his chest, smirking down at Chibs.

"Ye're blockin' me way, Tig."

"It's just a pool table. You can clean it later." There's a glint in Tig's eye that sends a shiver up Chibs' spine.

And before he knows it, Chibs is pining Tig down to the table, shaking his head in amusement.

"Ye're a goddamn distraction, ye stupid prick."


End file.
